russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Viva Television using for IBC-13's entertainment shows
October 17, 2015 IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and Viva Entertainment chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr., who is producing for IBC-13 shows. IBC-13 president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa said on Friday that will go on for Viva Communications, Inc., as the official production outfit to handle all the network’s entertainment programs. More importantly, it also announced the appointment of Vic del Rosario, Viva Entertainment chairman and CEO, as the chief strategist for entertainment for TV5 and producing for IBC-13's entertainment shows like Bagets Kids, Kumander Bawang, Love of My Life and Born to be a Superstar, as well as Viva Tagalog mvoies on primetime Viva Box Office (Monday-Friday) and the Sunday night Pinoy action movie Sunday Sinemaks (Sunday). Boss Vic, as he is known in the industry, has been a leading figure in the entertainment media since founding Viva Films in the 1980s. Under his stewardship, Viva has grown to become one of the country’s leading brand in quality films, television shows, music, books and live theater productions. IBC business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo welcomes Boss Vic to the Kapinoy Network and notes the collaborative work that Viva will producing for IBC-13. “We highly value his expertise and experience in producing blockbuster films and shows through the years and we are optimistic that this new partnership would bear similar success in the future,” Ginny said. Boss Vic will handle all entertainment shows, including those that will be line-produced for IBC-13. He will also be in charge of the network’s content strategy. Boss Vic, for his part, said that he is “excited with the limitless possibilities that this partnership between two industry leaders in showcasing the creative talents of the Filipino to the world.” “Viva has always pioneered in bringing new talents and creative concepts in ways that the public would highly appreciate so we owe it to our audiences to bring them the best and most interesting shows that they can take to heart and claim as their very own,” he stressed. He said that IBC-13 and the collaborative spirit that he found in his working with the sequestered TV network “gives impetus to the network’s goal of reaching out and providing the best in entertainment programs to every Filipino wherever he or she may be in the world.” Del Rosario’s appointment to be joined with Laurenti Dyogi as the head of IBC Entertainment TV. 'IBC-13' Producing for IBC-13 programs *''Joey & Teysi'' *''APO Tanghali Na!'' *''Divergent'' *''Pusong Mamon'' *''Janella: A Teen Princess'' *''Before I Fall in Love'' *''Showbiz Unlimited'' *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' *''Dancing with the Stars'' *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' *''Forever Barkada'' *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' *''Dingdong n' Lani'' IBC-13 shows produced by Viva Television *''Bagets Kids'' *''Kumander Bawang'' *''Love of My Life'' *''Born to be a Superstar'' Sports5-produced *''PBA'' Viva Tagalog movies from Viva Films *''Viva Box Office'' *''Sunday Sinemaks'' Solar Sports-produced *''NBA'' In 2015, Viva partnered with TV5 to provide entertainment content. The said partnership caused controversy after the media partner IBC-13 gets the partnership will continue to producing shows for IBC like Bagets Kids, Kumander Bawang, Love of My Life and Born to be a Superstar are all produced by Viva Television, as well as movie releases from Viva Films like Viva Box Office and Sunday Sinemaks. This also transpired after the TV network dissolved its entertainment department to make room for blocktimers and content providers. It is said that Viva will be the biggest content contributor for the network.